It's Valentines!
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: ZoLu SanNam OPU Valentines day is very special, for lovers, and for people to reveal their love for one another. But what happens when everyone just hides? Read and find out.


**Happy Valentines everyone! This is dedicated to all those who love ZoLu and those who love SanNam! It's OPU. It's fluffy, not smutty in any way. -watches as half the fans die- Well, it's V-day, not bloody Smut day, innit! -sighs and shakes head-  
**

**I was gonna make it two chapters... but I got lazy. lol. So, it's just a long one shot. Shouldn't be too long... but it's cute and I think after all my darkness, and angstyness that I have been writing lately... I really really need to cheer myself up with something like this. Well, without further ado... here's Valentines day One Piece on the Going Merry! Mwaha, always wanted to say that... -slinks back into the shadows-**

**Because my nickname has become quite basically Plushie, I will now sign anything I write... with that. lol. Instead of the five word name I usually have. But, my actual name will stay the same. **

**  
So yeah, I don't own One Piece. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**It's Valentines!**_

**By Plushie**

This was more than he could take. How could people survive on this day? Now, don't get him wrong, he loved Luffy, but… chocolate? Hugs? Snuggles!? That was more than a swordsman, first mate and man could take!

"Zorooo! Come on! Stop hiding!" Luffy's voice cried. Zoro popped his head up a little and saw the boy standing in the middle of the deck, hands clasped around a wrapped present and one hand on his hat as he looked around for his elusive boyfriend. Zoro dropped back down again.

"Damnit Luffy." and he looked at the sun. It was only about nine. That meant he had fifteen hours yet to avoid Luffy. Luffy started walking towards his hiding place and Zoro ducked down further, curling in on himself. This was ridiculous. Hiding like a fool. But he'd be damned if he was going to accept anything like that from Luffy. Now… if the boy was offering other worldly delights, the swordsman might be more inclined to accept, but… not chocolate.

Not that it wasn't nice, or sweet, or warming but… he didn't want the crew knowing that he liked the sissy stuff! Luffy gave one of his trademark 'oooooh' whines and then hurried away. Zoro sighed and let his head fall back against the wall behind him. Hiding behind barrels was easier than he had originally thought. He peered up over the edge again and spotted the red clothed boy hovering around Usopp and Chopper, no doubt questioning them of his whereabouts.

Looking around, Zoro knew he would have to make a break for it. Luffy would eventually look behind the barrels and then he would be caught, so, there was nothing for it. Wait… maybe the kitchen! Surely Sanji didn't have anything going on! He would be cleaning up after breakfast, and taking stock of the supplies and things like that. Zoro grinned to himself and once Luffy wasn't looking, he made a break for the door, reefing it open and throwing himself inside. He grinned… and then turned to see Sanji's stormy face looming over him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sanji asked in a voice that suggested that much pain was to come… and soon. Zoro shrugged.

"It's valentines day." he replied. Sanji subsided a little.

"Yeah…" and he turned around and went back to checking the fridge. Zoro blinked in confusion and then followed (after making sure the door was firmly shut and locked.) to see what was bothering Sanji. Sure, he didn't like the cook anymore than he liked being disturbed from his naps, but, Sanji was a friend and a respectable fighter. Therefore, in Zoro's mind, this made him at least an equal… for now.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked, grabbing an apple and moving to sit on the bench around the table. Sanji shook his head, still buried in the fridge.

"Nothing." he replied in a voice that suggested otherwise. Zoro rolled his eyes and stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankles.

"Come on shitty chef, if you don't say something, I'm going to slice it out of you." he teased, inspecting his apple carefully before biting into it. Sanji sighed and stood up, glancing over his shoulder at Zoro, who still wasn't looking at him.

"It's Nami-san. I want to give her something, but, she keeps avoiding me." he said in a tone that made Zoro look at him. Hang on a minute… 

"What?" he asked in a slightly hesitant tone. This sounded too familiar for his liking.

"Just some chocolate, a present." Sanji replied, shrugging his shoulders and sticking his hands into his pockets. Zoro frowned and suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore. It wasn't the fact that Sanji was actually serious about Nami, as no one could fawn over someone that much and NOT be. It was the fact that… Sanji sounded exactly like Luffy. Nami was hurting Sanji… and Zoro was hurting Luffy. The truth crashed down on the swordsman's head and he let it fall forward and thump against the table. Sanji flushed red and frowned.

"Hey! You asked!" he snapped angrily. Zoro shook his head, forehead still touching the table.

"Not that." he replied. Sanji paused. Ah… so he wasn't the only one with valentines blues. He had a vague suspicion as to what was going on, but, he needed to be sure.

"Then what?" he asked. Zoro raised his head up and placed an elbow on the table so he could rest his forehead on his hand instead of the table.

"Luffy." he replied and looked at Sanji miserably, "You're exactly like Luffy." Sanji nearly threw himself backwards into the wall.

"_What!?_" he cried. Zoro blinked and then turned a pale shade of blue when he realized what he'd just said.

"NO! Not like that!" and Sanji breathed a heady sigh of relief, "I mean, Luffy's out there looking for me, and I don't want to go near him because he's got all that mushy crap going on. I don't want no part in it."

"You don't seem to mind when Luffy snuggles up to you on deck." Sanji responded, his pounding heart still calming. That had been a little too scary for his liking.

"Yeah, but it's not… I mean I'm already asleep." he replied. Sanji raised an eyebrow and Zoro sighed, "I guess it's more of the fact that… I don't want to admit it. I mean, I've never told him before." and he groaned and let his head slip off his hand and hit the table with a loud thunk. Sanji winced at the move and then shook his head. After the many kicks Sanji had delivered to the swordsman's head, he was pretty sure a simple bump like that wouldn't even be felt.

"Told him what?" Sanji prompted. Despite his rather violent disposition towards Zoro, the swordsman was nakama, and this was a situation that no one should take advantage of. Sanji was going to push this to the back of his mind, and forget it. He wasn't so low as to use it for leverage… at least… not for a while anyway. Zoro glared at Sanji and then turned his head away, cheeks glowing red and an indecipherable mumble left his mouth.

"Didn't hear you." Sanji said, crossing his arms. Zoro turned back to him, anger written all over his face.

"That… I love him." he snapped. Sanji smirked self-satisfactorily.

"You've said it… now go tell him. And stop being such a macho man. For god's sake. I know very well you like chocolate." and the chef turned away. Zoro blinked. This had started out as Sanji's problem… not his. So how had they gotten onto him… and not Sanji? Damn… that shitty bastard was good at that. Focusing on other people instead of his goddamned self. And how the hell had that bastard figured out his secret!?

"What about you and Nami?" Zoro asked, his anger nosediving in favour of helping his friend. Sanji frowned but Zoro didn't see it.

"Nothing I can do. If Nami-san doesn't want me near her… then I am going to honour her wishes." and he began shuffling things around in the fridge again. Zoro frowned and then sighed. This was getting way to in depth, and way to far into Sanji's mind for his liking… but still… Sanji had helped him.

"What if I get Luffy to get her to come down here?" Zoro suggested. Sanji shook his head.

"I don't want to force Nami-san to do anything she doesn't want to do." he replied. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Look, it's like how it was with me and Luffy." Zoro said, standing up and walking over to Sanji before leaning against the wall near him, "First off, I hid from Luffy because I knew I liked him but was too scared to say or do anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, then I finally came out of hiding, and just let things run their course. Then… Luffy began hiding from me, for the same reason. And it's only when we stopped hiding from each other, that we realised. Now, Nami's hiding from you, and you hide behind all that 'Nami-swaaan' crap you do, correct?" and Sanji blinked at Zoro.

"How the hell do you know that?" he asked in shock. Zoro shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Obvious." he responded as though that explained everything, "So, all you need to do, is stop hiding. And try to find her. Not necessarily just today, but at any time. Once valentines is over, doesn't mean that your chance is over."

"…right…" Sanji responded quietly, his brain finally rolling into motion. Zoro was right.

"Now, I have to go find Luffy. And if you repeat anything that was said in this room, I'll make sure you're so sliced up, that not even the plankton at the bottom of the ocean would want to eat you." and he walked out. Sanji blinked. Zoro was weird… but right. Sighing, Sanji closed the fridge and stood straight again. He would wait until Nami returned… and then he would tell her without the slightest sound of goofiness in his voice, that he one hundred percent, loved her. After all, if Marimo head could do it, so could he.

---

Luffy was pouting, and moping around the figurehead. The little captain was lying on his stomach, arms crossed and chin resting on them. He had both his legs hanging off either side of the ram's head and he sighed deeply. Where was Zoro? Why wasn't he here on this important day? Well… it may not have been as important to the rest of the crew, but Luffy knew it was important to him. This was the first time he had ever managed to have someone to love on such a day.

And… Zoro was MIA. Great. Letting out another miserable sigh, Luffy turned himself over so he could stare up at the sky. The clouds were white and fluffy, the sun was bright and shining… and Zoro was still goddamn MIA!! Sitting up a little angrily, Luffy looked around the deck… and there he was. Walking towards him with a determined look on his face. Luffy's grin rivalled the sun as he leapt off the figurehead and ran to Zoro.

"There you are!" he cried happily as he wound his arms around the other's waist. Zoro smirked down at him and pinching Luffy's cheek, stretched it out and let it snap back into place. His form of greeting of late. Luffy chuckled at the strange sensation it created before Zoro was pulling him back up to the bow again. Sitting Luffy down, Zoro sat down beside him and Luffy looked totally lost and confused.

"Luffy, I haven't been very… nice to you today." Zoro said, not meeting the captain's eyes. Luffy tilted his head and then smirked.

"So that's why you've been avoiding me." he replied. Zoro nodded.

"Didn't want to have no part in today." he muttered, blushing slightly. Luffy chuckled again.

"Shoulda known you wouldn't I guess… but you're here now! And you like chocolate!" Luffy reasoned. Zoro blinked. Did everyone on the damn ship know he liked chocolate!? Damnit… he thought he'd been keeping that secret well.

"Yeah… but I don't have anything for you." he mumbled. Luffy laughed and latched onto Zoro's neck.

"I don't need anything from you! You're the best present anyone could give me!" and he planted a kiss on Zoro's cheek. The swordsman still wasn't satisfied, and he decided that if he was going to say something… it would have to be now.

"Luffy… I…do have one thing for you, but I don't know how much it's worth," and he turned to Luffy and smiled nervously, "I love you." Luffy blinked at him and Zoro felt like he'd been put under a gigantic spotlight. It was hot, and it made his brow sweat. And then Luffy smiled… but that only served to make him feel hotter.

"I love you too Zoro! That's why we should be together today! Stupid Zoro!" and Luffy hugged him and kissed him as hard as he could. Well… that hadn't been so hard after all.

"And here's your chocolate!" Luffy said after letting go, and handed him a package the size of his fist. Zoro glanced at it and raised an eyebrow. Luffy's lips twisted.

"Try denying you like chocolate, and I'll force it down your throat myself." Luffy warned. Zoro grinned and gulped.

"Thanks." he replied. Luffy grinned back.

---

Down below, hiding behind a set of barrels that were similar to the ones Zoro had been hiding behind earlier, was a certain red haired navigator. No way was she letting Sanji come near her today. He was going to tell her something she wouldn't be able to handle for sure. She could feel it as well as she could feel the weather. And that was when she heard Zoro and Luffy above her. They… sounded like they really loved each other.

Originally, when their whole relationship had started a month ago, Nami was sure it had something to do with infatuation, crushes, and general sexual tension. But now… she wasn't so sure. They seemed to generally care for one another. Well… that had just hit Nami's conscience with a heavy blow akin to a hammer. Maybe… Sanji cared for her just as much. Sighing heavily… Nami resigned herself to facing whatever it was that he wanted to tell her. Not to mention that Zoro and Luffy were now getting into other things that she really didn't want to listen to. Moving slowly towards the kitchen, she looked at the door and took a deep breath before stepping through it.

"Let's get one thing straight Sanji, I don't want any goofiness, love confessions, noodle-dancing or anything like that. Not right now. I'm so not in the mood. Now, what did you want to tell me?" Nami snapped as she entered the room. Sanji blinked at her, eye wide and cigarette in danger of falling from his lips. The door swung shut behind her and she barely glanced at it. Okay… so that hadn't been the right way to enter a room…

"Nami-san…" Sanji managed after a few seconds of silence. Nami raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms before Sanji stood straight.

"But… all I wanted to say was, I love you Nami-san." he said in a slow and thoughtful way. He'd been practicing… but he sounded sincere and not in any way goofy, or… anything. Nami vaguely remembered that she had said no love confessions but… she didn't really remember right now. Her heart had just begun pounding in her ears. She tried to frown indifferently, but failed miserably and instead stormed her way over to Sanji, who immediately cowered and covered his head with his hands. Nami gently took them away and looked up into his half closed eyes.

"I'm not going to hit you Sanji-kun." she whispered before leaning in and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. Sanji blinked in astonishment for a moment before letting her kiss him and then even applying a bit of pressure himself. Finally, Nami stepped back and hooked a strand of her orange hair behind her ears as Sanji gaped like a fish out of water. Nami blushed crimson and stared at the floor.

"Nami-san…" Sanji finally managed and Nami looked up at him just in time to see the chef's face break out into a goofy grin, "Kissed me…" and then he fainted. Nami sighed.

"Oh Sanji…" she growled and then smiled, "I love you too." and she walked out, leaving Sanji with his head in the ice box.

Overall, Valentines day had been a lovely event this year. Usopp claimed that he had gotten thousands upon thousands of letters from admirers and whatnot, but, Zoro knew for a fact that he had only gotten one letter from Kaya as Zoro had been the one to give it to him. Chopper had been given plenty of love by the rest of the crew. He spent the day being passed from person to person and snuggled like a teddy.

Even though he shouted insults and what not, the reindeer was enjoying the attention immensely. Robin had been content with just watching the love go round, and then that night it was time for the real celebration. Luffy had decreed that there was to be a party, and Nami had said that there was enough supplies to support one, so, they had got to planning and decorating. Nami put up lovely hearts made of paper and pink crepe paper… but Zoro had come along and ripped it all down. Finally, Nami had gotten sick of it and had approached him to see what the hell was his problem.

"Why the hell does everything have to be pink?" he asked nastily, "A little bit of pink is alright, but goddamn, you were covering Merry like it was a cherry blossom tree or something!" Nami blinked.

"Fine, what if I put up other colours like green, and blue and yellow?" she asked, trying to come to an understanding. Zoro nodded.

"Fine. Sounds fantastic." he replied and stomped off to find Luffy again. Nami sighed and shook her head. Men.

"Usopp!" she called and left to look for the marksman/artist. Finally, Merry looked more like it was Christmas time than Valentines day, and Nami smiled in satisfaction after Zoro gave her an approving nod. The swordsman was so hard to please, but she was glad she had been able to still put up many of her pink hearts in amongst the other coloured ones. Luffy ran about the ship, correcting small things, and making sure Merry looked nice and then he ran back and tackled Zoro, crowing about how the ship looked so cool.

Sanji walked out of the kitchen (he had woken up a few hours earlier and had been freezing his respective butt off) and smiled down at Nami, who winked at him before Usopp came dancing across the deck with Chopper in his arms. The reindeer looked faintly ill and Nami had a feeling it had something to do with the fact Usopp was swinging him around like a giant toy. Robin was sitting on the stern, watching the rest of the group as they had their little party. She smiled and tilted her head, just watching. After an hour or so, Sanji walked up the stairs to her and smiled.

"Robin-chan, wouldn't you like to come down and join in the festivities?" he asked. Robin smiled and shook her head.

"No thankyou cook-san, I am quite happy to watch the rest of the crew." she replied. Sanji inclined his head.

"Everyone misses you." he urged. Robin sighed and looked out to see Zoro being twirled in an endless circle by Luffy, who was laughing loudly.

_Don't throw up, don't throw up… _Zoro thought as he was twirled. Robin chuckled.

"Maybe I'll come down just for a little bit." she said and Sanji offered her his arm, and she took it and they walked down.

"Robin!" Nami called brightly when she saw the older woman, "Where have you been?"

"Watching." Robin replied, taking a seat beside the navigator. Sanji hurried away to get her a drink and Nami watched him go before turning back to Robin again. Usopp had given up twirling Chopper (who had screamed that he was sick at the last) and was now sitting and watching as Luffy held up a dizzily swaying Zoro.

"So… much… spinning…" Zoro groaned and held a hand to his head as the deck of Merry practically fell out from under him. Luffy laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry Zoro." he apologised lamely. Zoro shook his head and then groaned feebly. Zoro was sat down on Robin's other side, and the archaeologist cast him an amused glance, but Zoro was still trying to calm his dizzy head.

"Who wants to dance with me next!?" Luffy cried, putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm going to bed!" Usopp and Chopper cried and then ran for the trapdoor. Nami raised an eyebrow as Sanji came back and handed a drink to Robin.

"I'm dancing with Sanji." Nami said and latched onto the chef's arm.

"Mellorine!" Sanji cried as he was dragged away. Luffy turned his eyes on Robin, who shrugged noncommittally.

"I'm just watching." She replied and Luffy sighed.

"Zoro feeling better yet?" Luffy asked, looking down at the swordsman. Zoro shook his head and then groaned feebly again. Flopping down beside him, Luffy leaned against his shoulder. Valentines day ended with Luffy and Zoro falling asleep on deck together, Nami going to bed and Sanji cleaning up the kitchen. Robin went back to the stern and watched the sky for a while.

She finished the last little mark and co-ordinate in her book before smiling back up at the constellation she had just mapped out. Mapping and things were usually Nami's favourite things to do, but Robin had been watching the stars a lot lately. She was also sure that captain-san would like to see it, but, he was fast asleep right now. She retraced the insignia on their flag with her eyes before retracing it in the sky with her new constellation.

"Perfect." she muttered, "Happy Valentines everyone."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, don't know why I put that ending in. lol. Decided that Robin needed some screen time. lol. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
